Naruto Child of the Naaru
by FangNarutoScarlet
Summary: Naruto Crossover World of Warcraft Naruto is the Child of the Naaru. He is Destiny to face against the Burning Crusade and The Darkness. Naruto/Blood Elf/Draenei Maybe
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Hello There Everyone! I am Fang this will be Naruto and World of Warcraft Crossover. This is my first time Writing a fanfic story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or World of Warcraft**

 **Chapter: Prologue**

Combined with the Naaru's power. The Light of the Naaru Shines as a Ball of Light was created and a sound of a baby crying, as many Naaru are gathered in a Bright Room (Try imaging the World of Warcraft from the Priest Order Hall ) as Glow as bright as the Sun itself.

 **"Child of Light, Your Destiny will soon come when you will have to face against the Burning Crusade and the Old Gods but know this you will never be alone, there will always be someone there for you and to care for you. Never Despair or lose faith in the Light, for the Light always protect you and guide you"** said the Prime Naaru.

As the Ball of Light Glimmer as shot up towards the cosmos across the stars and worlds alike for Generations and covered by the Light.

 **[Time-Skipped] (Play Exodar Theme Music)**

Velen the Prophet and some of his people had just recently crashed onto Azeroth. However, O'ros had called him and all of his people to meet him.

 **"Velen you and your people have always been faithful in the light however what I happened or the other Naaru Child of Light,"** O'ros telepath said and Velen asked "The Child of Light?" **"Indeed The Child of Light is born out of the Light itself with the combined Might of Many Naaru and to combat the might of the Burning Crusade as well as the Darkness. Soon the Child of Light will arrive on Azeroth soon"**

When Suddenly a Bright Flash of Light Started Glowing Blinding Velen and his People but they feel it the Warmth, the Comfort and Safe as the Light started to lessen a bit as they see a Human with Golden Blonde hair and Blue Eyes, 3 whiskers on each side of his cheek. Most of the Female Draenei Blush at his looks and Others Sigh dreamily. Naruto Look towards O'ros smiles towards O'ros and says "Hello and we meet again O'ros". When Naruto smiled many of the Female Draenei started to faint, O'ros telepathy said: **"Hello again Child of Light** ". Velen approached Naruto sensing a powerful aura around him and Velen Notices that he had Golden armor as well as a LightSpawn stand beside him. When Naruto notices Velen and sad smile "You are the Prophet Velen are you not? the one who helped his people escaped from the grasp of the Dark Titan. I apologize that it must be hard to make a hard decision for the sake of your people". Velen gave a sad smile and said: "Yes but I had hoped that archimonde or kil'jaeden had turn away and listen to my words of warning but I had to go with the rest of my people". Naruto suddenly turns to O'ros with a serious look on his face and said: O'ros the Burning Legion is making their move they are making contact with the Leader of the Blood Elves, unfortunately. He has been consumedwith the Power". Naruto turns to Velen and said:"Your vision is coming to pass soon". Naruto Started to Glow Again and Disappear.

 **So how was the first Chapter please give me Reviews on what you think about it**

 **May Add some Naruto/Draenei Pairing with some blood Elves maybe? Like Lady Liadrin what do you think. Oh and if you have idea what names should I name the Draenei OC or in game npc/character and Blood Elves too, Give me some suggestions would be nice too thanks!**

 **Naruto Armor (diablo imperius armor)**

 **Lightspawn name: Sol ( its from the Priest order Hall Champion)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello FangNS here and Thanks to lightspear and New Guy for your suggestions I will add them to the fanfic and thanks to also SPark681 and Perseus12 for your responses. Even though I am not very Experience with Writing these.**

 **Chapter 1: Beacon of Light**

Naruto was currently on his ship The Naaradicar.

 **(Note: It looks like one of the Light Ships and I apologize if the name sound weird I can't think of any other name)**

As he's gathering his army to prepare for war as he closed his eyes sensing "The Darkness is growing faster and stronger even if Sargeras is defeated it's only a matter of time before the Void and the Old Gods made their move Y'Shaarj has fallen to pieces and his heart destroyed, C'Thun is dead and Yogg-Saron is gone, however..." as Naruto Opens his eyes his Bright Sky Blue Eyes turn Golden Light and looks towards the stars of the cosmos "N'Zoth the is still unknown where to be seen or found... and that worries me". "Are you alright Naruto?" as Sylvanas approached Naruto as he stands up "I'm Fine, but I worry sometimes," said with a smile on his face.

 **Flashback (Note: How he meet Sylvanas)**

Sylvanas had failed to defend the Sunwell against the Scourge and Arthas the Former Prince of Lordaeron "Do it I deserve a clean Death..." Sylvanas, as her breath was fading "After all, you put me through the last thing I give you, is the peace of Death" "NO!" as Arthas was about to kill her and raise her up as a Banshee when a Bright Light Strike him "WHAT sorcerer is this?!" Arthas exclaimed surprised and anger as someone dare still to defy him as Silvermoon was raised to the ground "WARRIORS OF THE LIGHT, CHARGE SEND THESE UNHOLY CREATURES BACK TO THE SHADOWS WHERE THEY CAME FROM!" Exclaimed an Unknown Stranger. As the Stranger said as LightForged Draenei Paladins, Warriors, Hunters, Mages and Priest Came down and striking the Undead with Fury and as Arthas said "What are these Creatures no Matter The Scourge shall..." Until he was stroke by Holy Light and Fire. Sylvanas vision was fading fast until she was healed by Holy Light "Thank you, Stranger, but I failed Silvermoon has fallen" Sylvanas said as she stands.

 **(Note: Kel'thuzad was revived before Sylvanas was about to be killed)**

"MY KING!" as Kel'thuzad send out a barrage of frost spells against the , the Stranger blocked with a shield made out of Light and Summon a Light Storm and striking many Undead.

 **(Note: It's just like at Light's Hope Chapel for those who play Death Knight class start when Tirion summon like Light Lightning that shot throughout the battlefield)**

"There are too many Undead They just keep coming, we have to escape!" Sylvanas exclaimed. "Agreed, LightForged! Gather as many survivors as you can we must fall back to Naaradicar!".

 **Flashback over**

When Naruto and the LightForged Draenei had saved many of the High Elves many of them were suffering from Mana Hunger of the Sunwell, which Naruto helped them by instead of looks for the source of magic they were changed by the Light as a new source as Most of them swore their Loyalty to him to fight against the Burning Legion and the Old gods when Naruto told them of his mission and the threat. "The Burning Legion is starting to move again," Naruto said as then another voice interrupted "we am not interrupting am we?" Liadrin said with Alleria and Alexstrasza.

Alleria was in Silvermoon during the siege as she didn't want vengeance against the orcs instead wanted to protect her family and Silvermoon. While Liadrin who he had help during the siege on Tempest keep and the Sunstrider Isle and Alexstrasza were freed from the Dragonmaw clan as they were using her to breed Dragon Eggs.

"No your not, however, we must be ready to fight against the Burning Legion and Old gods when the time comes until then we must be prepared," Naruto said with a Serious face as he put on his Helmet

Liadrin steps forward and says "The BloodKnights will follow you, My Lord" as Alleria and Sylvanas also step forward and says "You have saved many of our people if it were not for you many would have died or suffered by turning into Wretched, We too and the Light Elves will follow you".

 **(Note: Instead of keeping the Name High elves they were transformed by the Light)**

Finally, Alexstrasza came forward "You have saved me and many of my kind from an enslavement and certain death, The RedDragon Flight will also help you".

 **(Play Battle Hymns of the Paladin)**

Naruto brings up his sword ( **Note: It looks like Light Flame Ashbringer Model if you didn't know)** with him at his side was Dol **(Note: Yeah instead of Sol it's Dol the LightSpawn)** as he looks towards the army of Dragons,Light Elves and LightForged Draenei and said "The Burning Legion and the Old Gods have to be stopped or no one is safe from their terror and evil, We are the Warriors of the Light we Fight and Protect against the Standing Darkness While there is Evil we will Fight Until the End no matter how long or where they hide, so I call to you to raise to Take up arms against the coming Darkness they will so no mercy to us and seek only Destruction of Worlds and Life! TO FREEDOM AND FOR THE LIGHT!" As the Army came to Life and Cheer.

.

* * *

 **Things are looking up for Naruto, however, will he be able to beat the coming Darkness? or will the Darkness swallow everything and everyone?**

 **Anyway that's it for Chapter 1 sorry if it's short I took only 1 day to finish it**

 **Thanks again lightspear and New Guy for your suggestions.**

 **See you in the Next Chapter**

 **-FangNS went offline**


	3. Chapter 3 Light's Defense

**FangNS came online.**

 **AN: Hello I just came on sorry for the long wait I been busy with real life problems and sometimes I can't do a fanfic so I deeply apologize for the long wait.**

 **Chapter 3: Light's Defense**

 **-On Argus**

 **(Last Stand - World of Warcraft Legion Music)**

The Champions of Azeroth are currently battling against the Forces Burning Legion on Argus as Khadgar using his arcane magic along Archmage Y'mera and many other mages to create a barrier to block against The Legion's Fel Magics, Cannons, Fel War Machines and Fel Weapons with along an endless army of Demons as the sky was filled with FelBats, Infernals and Abyssal crashing down on the barrier. "We can't keep this up for any longer at this rate we will fall before we reach the legion's base," Khadgar said with a rush tone in his voice."We cannot fall now if we do then nothing will stop Sargeras from destroying our world!" Illidan said as he uses his Wargrave to cut off another demon's head as Fel Blood spills out of the Demon's head. "We are trying to cut their forces however with each of them we cut down 10 more takes their place!" Vereesa Windrunner said as she and the hunters shot their arrows upon the demonic army force. As the Fel Energy is breaking through the barrier as it started to crack, "If You have a plan do it now!" Illidan exclaimed angrily. "Is this the end of us can no one stop the burning crusade or their dark master...?" a hero said in fear and hopeless than tone, "We Cannot lose hope we must prevail no matter what the challenge is we come too far to stop now!" Illidan Said once more."But their numbers everytime the Legion came at us their numbers keep on coming with endless numbers how can we hope to defeat a force that will never stop?!" another one spoke as the army of Azeroth starts to mumble to themselves as the started losing hope.

...

...

...

"WAIT WHAT'S THAT IN THE SKY?!" Veressa said in a rush as everyone else even the Demons look up to the sky and see a glowing golden bright light coming down.

"Wait That's!" Turalyon said.

 **(Play Naruto Shippuden OST- My Name Extended Version)**

As a Giant Fox with Nine Tails with three heads, nine arms and nine tails behind and within the golden fox was a human with golden cloak as well with six floating strange orbs around him came down from the sky destroying one out of the four of the demonic army with golden cloak energy as the beast let out a roar that terrified the Demonic army not only that but Portals started opening as an army of Dragons, Elves, and LightForged Draenei came out of them charging towards the Demonic army breaking their lines as the demonic army regain their focus and started attacking back as Aggramar the Fallen Titan Warrior appeared with his giant sword striking towards the giant Nine Tails Fox as the beast grab the sword with two of his hands. The army of Azeroth snapped out of their state of shock and saw Sylvanas and Alleria firing Arrows along with other elves at the Demonic Horde, Alexstraza in her Dragon Form fighting against the Flying Demons with her Dragons and finally Liadrin leading Paladins of LightForged and Elves against the Demons. "Now is no time to be shocked we can thank them after we defeat this demonic horde," Illidan said as he charged against towards the horde of Demons as the others follow behind clashing weapons, Arcane, Fel, Arrows, Light, Nature, and Elemental against each other as blood and Fel blood was everywhere.

 **Back at Naruto**

As he was in his Ashura Mode fighting against the Fallen Titan. Aggramar, the Avenger "You are a Fool to defy the Legion! My brethren will join us in this crusade and ALL Worlds shall FALL!" Aggramar exclaimed Naruto narrows his eyes as he said: "Not while there is hope to hold on when there are races willing to fight and protect what they hold dear together, the Burning Crusade will End so will the Old god's nothing will stop us from protecting what we hold dear!" Naruto exclaimed. "Than You are a Fool! My Brother Sargeras cannot defy his power is limitless you will fail in this foolish quest!" Aggramar said as he brings back his blade and charge again with more fury and cracking the ground, Naruto brought back his giant hand (Note: Naruto is still in Ashura mode) and block it as he was pushed back a little. Naruto created a Rasengan as it hits on Aggramar chest as he was sent flying above to the sky. As a mass explosion happened as the Fallen Titan clashed into a Fel mountain.

 **-Back with the rest of the group (Sylvanas, Alleria, Liadrin, Alexstraza, and Etc)**

"Sisters?! Thank the Sunwell! Sylvanas Alleria! I thought you two died in Silvermoon!" Veressa said with tears of happiness in her eyes. "As much as I like to see a family reunion we have demons to fight!" Khadgar said in a rush as he shot his arcane magic at another demon who was about to strike Veressa down seeing as she lost her guard down, Illidan use his eye beam to kill another demon as he slices one demon after another like cutting grass, Turaylon and the rest of the paladins from Azeroth as well the Army of the Light (Note: This is only a one side of the Army of the Light) join up with the other paladins from Naruto's army using holy magic to heal the wounded and hurting the demonic army. Veressa snapped out of her crying state as she realized what was going on they were still in a middle of a battle "We will talk later Veressa we promise!" Sylvanas said as she and Alleria shot a barrage of arrows at the Fel bats that were trying to take down the RedDragon Flight of Dragons who were helping killing demons from land to sky, Veressa nod as she joins with her sisters as she said "Remember the game we use to play back when we were young?" "You mean the one was who kill the most?" Alleria said with a grin "Your Both on" Sylvanas as she and her sisters started counting kills.

 **-Back with Naruto**

"Foolish Mortal you think that will kill me!?" Aggramar said with Anger, "I doubt that will could kill you but I was hoping that would at least wound you..." Naruto said with a grim face as he created strike four of his arms against Aggramar 'If I use rasenshiruken here it would hurt my allies, I need a massive space to use my technique!' as Naruto though. Naruto had one idea left as his one eye turn into the Sharingan while his other turn into the rinnegan and says "Amaterasu! KAMUI!" as the fallen titan set on a black flame and was send to Kamui's Dimension. As Naruto let out a sigh of relieved as he avoided a fight, not just with a fallen titan but the former lieutenant of Sargeras, Aggramar, the Avenger hopeful he can help restore him of his suffering he had to deal with. He remembered that his army along with Alleria, Alexstrasza, Liadrin, and Sylvanas as well as the children of Azeroth. He grins when he wants to see the faces of the demonic army when they find out their leader (Aggramar) is no longer with them as started flying to the giant clashing armies.

 **-Back with the Naruto's Army**

The army of LightForge getting their LightForge Warframe to battle against the Legion's Warmachine, channeling their light against their foes smiting each and every demon in their way. Warriors fighting in close range combat, Rogues going stealth striking every demon from the shadows and poison blades, hunters firing their arrows some using weapons with their pets against the demonic force, priest doing their best to heal the wounded and using holy and shadow magic against their foes, Warlocks controlling some of the legion's troops against another using fel-magic against fel creating chaos among the battle, mages casting spells frost, fire and arcane, Druids using their bear, feral, moonkin and flight form attacking the demons on the land and in the sky, Deathknights using frost, unholy and blood freezing,draining and summoning undead. Monks using spinning crane kick, mistweaver healing. (Sorry I don't know what other do they use) Shamans calling upon the powers of the elements creating tornados, summoning storms, earthquakes destroying the demonic army. While the Demon hunters along with Illidan fought using the demon's power against them. Paladins using divine storm, holy wrath, and exorcism against the demons, when a giant tremble happened when everyone includes the demons look towards what was the source when they look let's just say the demons started screaming.

* * *

 **Well sorry for the long wait trying to think of a idea to help anyways well I was off thinking I thought of many other new chapters that maybe coming out that depends anyway sorry for the long wait it's been really busy these past few weeks, ideas are very hard to come up with what's going on with my real life problems…**

 **If you have any songs you can recommend to me to use in these chapters please pm me.**

 **Anyways I am off cya.**

 **-FangNS went offline**


End file.
